


For Purely Practical Reasons

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Cold, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Joanlock - Freeform, Spooning, one bed, platonic, warm blankets, what will we do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Wrote this for myself tonight for comfort and stress relief and thought maybe it could provide the same for someone else who might be in needWritten quickly and not polished so feel free to point out typos.





	For Purely Practical Reasons

"I really don't think we'll both fit on it." She crossed her arms before her and watched him adjust the pillows on the hostel's tiny twin bed. The Swiss countryside was beautiful and the investigation's locale was remote; their options for the evening's lodging had been extremely limited. A private room was procured purely by the luck that Sherlock so steadfastly proclaimed false - a cancellation right before they arrived. 

The room was freezing cold, minuscule in size, and its only saving grace was a sliver of a window that afforded a view of the falls. 

He took off his jacket and then his shoes and threw back the covers. "I think we can manage. Look..." Sherlock positioned himself with his back pressed against the wood paneled wall. "That gives you room right here... you can fit with your back to my front ..."

"Spooning. You are suggesting we spoon. That I be the little spoon to your big." Joan hid her amusement - this from the man who froze at her hugs. 

"Well, if you choose to describe the positioning in the crass vernacular, I suppose, yes, spooning. If this makes you uncomfortable Watson I can certainly sleep on the floor. Wouldn't be the first time ... I mean ... I understand..." he moved to get out of bed.

"No. No. I'm fine with it. Just thought you would be the one ... uh ... " a shiver rocked her shoulders. "You know what, it is very cold in here and I'm exhausted..." She flicked off the light. "Move over, I'm crawling in."

The bed springs squeaked as they adjusted themselves, carefully setting their bodies to minimize touching, neither wanting to encroach upon the others personal space. Her whole body shuddered. The icy cold sheets did little to warm her. Sherlock reached and pulled up a third thick wool blanket from the foot of the bed, bringing it over her shoulder and then over his. 

"Thanks." She shivered and spoke through chattering teeth, "Move in closer." It was a command not a request and Sherlock immediately obeyed. Personal preferences be damned, she was freezing. Joan found the crook of his body and backed in, the wonderful warmth of him radiating through to her. 

"Watson, if you'll forgive me, I'm going to rest my hand at your waist." He waited for a beat for her protest.

"Yes. Put your arm around me, please?" 

He complied without hesitation and brought her back up even closer against his chest, holding on to her as both their bodies began to warm and the shaking subside. His cheek rested on her hair; he found comfort in the scent of her and sighed softly, "Alright?"

"Mmhhmm... yes, thank you." To his satisfaction, her hand covered his with a squeeze as she snuggled back against him. He smiled into the darkness of her hair. Making Watson happy and comfortable was always a source of joy for him and more so tonight when they'd been so miserable with the investigation's lack of progress. 

The moon's light, reflected across falling water and mountain snow, beamed into the room through the thin window, imbuing the room with an almost ghostly glow. All quiet, except for their breathing and the hushed sounds of the falls; safe and warm, beneath layers of wool blankets, they wrapped themselves around each other and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a hint of another story here that surfaced on its own. I may continue it at some point if I can steer it away from the dark. I've had it with sadness and suffering for awhile.


End file.
